Timothy Harsden
Timothy Harsden is a character in TC, and is formerly a young Non-Clique Student at Thirlcrest Academy. He was played by Timothy_Harsden. Character Description Timothy is a small 11 year old boy, with black short haircut. He usually wears dark teal short-sleeved standard vest rather than any long-sleeved. He doesn't wear any trosours, all he wears is a short grey pants and some palm white shoes. In winter he wears a top grey and black pattern toque hat. His older winter jacket was the blue one but now he wears some gloves to keep him warm and dark teal jumper but wears no scarf. There is a unrevealed beta model for Timothy were he wears long-sleeved, but then it hasn't been revealed in weeks. And he was programmed to spawn in the school grounds when it is morning, as if it was turning to night he would rush to the Boys' Dorm. Although for Timothy he is half american english and fully a british language. And was born in London, United Kingdom, and Timothy was changed for a reason, but wears the same colour as Jerry. But then as a peacekeeper he usually wears a Peacekeeper camo hoodie. Characteristics Timothy is about 95% Height and 84% Width. He is an easy target for the Bruisers. He begs Ricky Vincent not to hurt him, in Chapter 1 he is caught in the Main Building and gets shoved into the lockers for fun. Every students laugh at him when he gets tripped by marbles on the floor, his only friend on campus is Jerry, Parker and Tath Thompson. He is always presence on campus and very shy, he keeps quiet alot. He usually lives across the American Central, and moved across to the woodlands, New England. He wants to be like Ted Sinclair to be big and strong to fight other bullies. But he is always an easy target, he can also comprehend suspensions for fighting Prefects. He always calls other taller students "Sir" but does makes mistakes by calling them "Mam" or "ma'am." He also claims that Chris Smith is his leader. His house is somewhere in Thirlcrest Town, he has 2 parents which are Mr. Harsden (Named Craig) and Ms. Harsden (Named Jenna) he is brothers with Bryan Harsden, but Bryan has a different hair colored. Role in game Timothy first started at Welcome to Thirlcrest, and glanced over at Jerry when he saw him in his non-uniform. His quote to him was "Why is that kid here? Is he apart of our school with no uniform?!" As he walked pass Jerry still looking over at him while all the other students tried to taunt and harass him. He first asked Jerry to go over and do a favor for him as to steal the firecrackers from the Bruisers and Jocks, he starts to follow Jerry's lead to the Bruisers first until he beated one of Ross's crew up. As soon as he got the firecrackers from them after beating them whole up, Timothy starts to follow Jerry's lead again, and that lead is to the Running Field. Jerry slows down at the running field then charges to one of any Varsity Jock. Then Armin, Jeremy, Dax and Will spots Jerry beating up one of their mates and as soon as they charge to him, Jeremy is the first one who putted a charge-punch on him. Timothy stands at the corner watching the fight, because he is also an easy target for the Jocks and is sill needing the training. Gallery Category:Non-Clique Students Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Peacekeepers